


Matching Sunglasses

by Starlit93Supernova (Spinacheese93)



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Hinted HaruGou, Hinted SouGou, I'm suddenly thirsty, M/M, Mentions of Gou - Freeform, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Starlit93Supernova
Summary: A friend who is concerned about his best friend is dating another one of his best friend. And said friend is dragging another best friend to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is the summary vague enough for you?

            “Makoto!” Rin yelled as he barged into Makoto’s bedroom. “We need to talk!”

 

            The sound of the door abruptly open startled Makoto from his focus or to be exact his stare over the word ‘subtlety’ on his English novel. He could have sworn he had seen the word before but couldn’t find it in his memory of limited vocabulary. And today was the day, he planned to read a whole page of an English novel Rin suggested the other day without even glancing to the dictionary he placed just next to his glass of water. “What the heck, Rin?”

 

            Rin dived on to Makoto’s bed, digging his face into one of Makoto’s pillow. “It’s Sousuke.” Rin mumbled into said pillow. Thank God the pillowcase was only changed a day before.

 

            Makoto hummed. Eyes still skimming through the page, now that his focus broke. He was used by Rin’s ranting over his best friend slash roommate. Usually it was about Sousuke’s shoulder before turning into how Sousuke sometimes snores which Rin dramatically qualifies it into “a new form of noise pollution”. Rin’s quote. There were some rare cases of Rin complaining about Haru and Nitori, and even rare cases of the epic food fight from his school or how weird his school traditions are. However, Makoto’s ears are not exclusive for Rin’s vents. The Iwatobi Swim Club members regularly stop by for some advices. Sometimes in groups, sometimes alone. It may not look like it, but Makoto hasn’t fully accepted that he’s some kind of counsellor, even though people have been walking in and out of his bedroom like it was some kind of therapy office. He wished the door knob to his bedroom door wasn’t broken so that he can only take guests when he feel like it.

 

            “Ma-ko-to…” Rin whispered into his ear. When did Rin get up of his bed and hover over Makoto’s shoulder? Makoto tensed up, trying to hold back a curse word that had half-rolled of his tongue from shock. Rin giggled at the reaction. “Ah, you’re stuck at this page. It’s when the detective tried to induce a hint out of the mistress but he lacks subtlety so he was found out immediately.”

 

            Makoto glared at Rin. He just spent twenty minutes trying to understand a particularly long paragraph from the page. He wanted to read just one page today without trying to look it up, just with his effort. Rin gave him a smug. “Aww, is that glare supposed to make me not bother you anymore? Not even a baby would cry.”

 

            Rin went back and sat on Makoto’s bed. Makoto exhaled, taking his reading glasses off and turned to face Rin. “Yes, Mr Asshole?”

 

            Rin chuckled. It was always funny when Makoto put away his angel mask and act like a normal human being on occasions. Human being, by Rin's definition, is not the usually sweet Makoto. Even though Makoto was smiling at the moment, he could have sworn he saw a vein popped on the side of Makoto’s head. “Sorry. Better?”

 

            Makoto chucked his soft, empty pencil case at Rin, which hit him square on the face. “Better. What about Sousuke?”

 

            “Ah, did you know that your best friend is going out with my best friend?”


	2. Chapter 2

            Rin paced a bit, feeling some sweat threatening to soak into his shirt. It wasn’t because the weather being particularly sunny, but the temperature was a bit high outside compared to inside the knick knack store. He regretted waiting outside for Makoto to pick out his sunglasses. He has heard stories of Makoto’s indecisiveness. But for one, Rin has to admit despite having an infamous reputation for being indecisive, Makoto did well as captain for the Iwatobi Swim Club and when he has to make a huge decision, especially for his own well-being. Or maybe, Rin had not had the opportunity to meet indecisive Makoto. He stepped back into the store to see Makoto still trying on the sunglasses.

 

            “Oh,” Rin exclaimed, once a breeze of cool air from the air conditioner in front of the store entrance hits him. “That’s a really good design on you. Suits your face.”

 

            Makoto took the sunglasses off to inspect the price and immediately grimaced. “It’s an overkill. I don’t need it either.” He placed it back onto the rack. “Let’s just go, Rin. Are they gone yet?”

 

            Rin took back the aviator teardrop sunglasses that Makoto returned to try it on and found another one but with red tinted lens next to it. He inspected the price tag. “Dude, you must have this one. Buy something nice for yourself for once.” He tried the red one and checked himself out at the small mirror nearby. “I like this one, I’m buying. You have to buy it too, we’ll match.”

 

            “Rin…”

 

            “Look, I’ll pay for this one and you can treat me for lunch. You always treat us something every time we go out together anyways.” Rin took both the sunglasses to the counter.

 

            Makoto sighed. It’s not that the sunglasses cost a lot, since they were in a store that sells dupes and cheap knock offs. It was Rin’s suggestion to find sunglasses since they were almost found out by Haruka, who Rin suspected to be going out on a date with Sousuke. It was to be expected that they’re both wearing matching red plaids button down shirt layered on top of their undershirt and Rin’s pants happen to look a bit too glossy to not be in anyone’s attention. He planned to wear a blue shirt but someone accidentally put it in the wash pile. Rin believed that sunglasses could make them less noticeable even though he was wearing one before. Makoto looked through the store window to the restaurant at the other side of the road. He saw Gou going through the door.

 

            _Eh?_

            “Makoto, we’re done here. Have they finished eating?” Rin handed Makoto his new sunglasses and gestured him to put it on. “Ah, they’re out. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “Ne, Rin.” Makoto started a conversation after a very long silent walk, while still following Sousuke and Haruka at a very safe distance. There were a number of people walking in between them.

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “How is it that you say you know that Haru and Sousuke are dating?”

 

            “I told you, didn’t I. I saw their text. Sousuke accidentally left his phone while his messaging is still on. I saw Haru’s text saying ‘i’m going tomorrow’ Which Sousuke replied ‘where?’ and Haru replied back with ‘date’.” Rin answered.

 

            “And then?”

 

            “Sousuke hit me with his stinky jacket.”

 

            “The text aren’t saying anything, Rin. Also, I can’t believe you read Sousuke’s text.” Makoto replied.

 

            “No, but when he took the phone from me and replied, he chuckled. Sousuke doesn’t chuckle, period. Not to his phone especially.” Rin justified. “Also, what do you know about people like them. To us the text doesn’t mean anything, but they don’t talk much. Haru doesn’t even have his phone on him most of the time. Maybe that’s how they text in general.”

 

            Before Makoto could say anything, Rin continued. “Also, if they weren’t, we’ll find out later, that’s why we’re following them.”

 

            “You just want some dirt, don’t you,” Makoto asked. “Rin, I don’t want to be part of it.”

 

            “You got me. But honestly, Makoto. Ever imagined how those two would do in romantic situations?”Rin gave Makoto a crafty look, seeing a bit of interest from the taller boy. “Also, they made fun of my romanticism all the time. I want to at least say something back.”

 

            Makoto chuckled. “Rin can be childish sometimes.” He looked at Rin who turned away to hide his face that was growing red. “That’s cute”

 

            Rin mumbled under his breath inciting more small laughs and teases from Makoto before realizing that they are now in front of the local aquarium. Rin stood in front of the aquarium building, waiting for Makoto to purchase tickets. “This is romantic. They’re definitely going on a date,” He whispered to himself.

 

            Makoto thanked the cashier after his purchase and checked the tickets immediately after exiting the line. For a second, he could see a flash from a very familiar red hair from the corner of his eye, making him turn straight to the entrance, but lost sight of it. Then, he looked around for the familiar red hair which was approaching him. He quickly shrugged it off since he got chills from it. “I got the tickets.

 

           Rin linked his arm to Makoto's, mimicking a very loud couple nearby. "Come on, boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke sighed in resignation, arms folded and leaning on the wall besides the men’s room. Haruka was beside him, standing straight, head turning away from him. “Give it a rest, Haruka. Any more glaring, you’ll set Rin on fire.”

 

            “Good. Maybe they’ll release the water and the fishes. They’re not made to be behind glass like this.” Haruka leaned alongside Sousuke. “Why aren’t they leaving? We’ve been doing nothing but walking around for an hour now. It’s should bore them enough.”

 

            “It won’t be like this if you hadn’t decide to third wheel.” Sousuke growled.

 

            “Yes, because _I_ left the LINE app open on Rin’s bed. You’re lucky, Rin didn’t read the rest of the conversation You’ll be mauled to death on the spot if he did.”

 

            “Go home, Haruka. Jealousy won’t get you anywhere. And take them with you.” Sousuke shrugged at the gory thought and nudged Haruka’s shoulder. “This is my date.”

            “L.O.L.” Haruka deadpanned. “I wish I could be **_jealous_** at your pathetic attempt at your **_date_** which is just a promise to take your childhood friend out because you owe her.” Haruka made air quote gestures.

           

            “Shut up. It will eventually work out. I just need to get past the childhood friend phase.”

 

            Haruka choked out a laughter, body slightly trembling. Sousuke grabbed him by the collar and threatened to dump him into the touch tank, which Haruka gladly accepted.

 

            “And you’re forever the weirdo senpai.” Sousuke replied as he let go of the collar.

 

            Haruka shrugged with a little more reaction. “So?”

 

            “So, you won’t get anywhere either.”

 

            “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

            “Okay, buddy. I’m aware that when it comes to Gou, you’re assertive. Just like how you invited yourself today.” Sousuke grinned in victory for being able to draw out a little more reaction out of the smaller boy. Then, he looked at the direction Rin was, at one of the freshwater fish display. Rin was basically dragging poor Tachibana everywhere. As far as Sousuke’s concern, Rin’s exerting a little bit too much enthusiasm for someone who hardly shows any interest in aquatic lives other than sharks. _Unless…_ Sousuke chuckled.  “Just look at those two. They’re enjoying it more than we are. I think they’ve forgotten why they’re here.”

 

            “Then, I’ll kindly ask them to go home. Do not move from this spot.” Haruka warned.

 

            “Ooh, Makoto. You have to come look at that jellyfish display. It’s amazing!” Rin hurriedly walked towards the display, pulling Makoto by the arm.

 

            “Rin, we have time. You don’t have to rush-” Makoto tried to make a way in between the small crowd on the side of the tropical fish display, before noticing someone approaching from the front. “Haru?”

 

            “Yo, Haru! Enjoying your date?” Rin stopped, releasing Makoto’s arm before sliding an arm on Haru’s shoulder in a side hug. “You know, we didn’t expect the two of you to hook up, much less with each other.”

 

            “You’re wrong,” Haru replied, before making direct eye contact with Makoto. Rin turned to look at Makoto, who was shaking his head vigorously. “I don’t know what is it that you got from reading our LINE conversation, but it’s not what you think.”

 

            “How is it exactly? You said you’re going too… To a date.”

 

            Haruka frowned a little more, insulted that someone actually thinks he is attracted to Yamazaki Sousuke, the person who thinks pork is better than mackerel and had openly spoke badly about the fish to his face. “Then what about you and Makoto? You’re here enjoying the trip, dragging your boyfriend everywhere.”

 

            “B-Boyf-”Makoto stuttered and froze in disbelief that his friend would throw him under the bus. He can feel his face heating up. Haru promised never to bring it up after Makoto told him about his feelings in middle school, a while after Rin left. And it should have been buried with time.

 

            “O-oi, Haru. What are you even talking about?” Rin defended.

 

            Haru pressed his lips to a thin line before pointed to the two of them with one hand waving back and forth between Rin and Makoto, before holding out both his hands to show the whole aquarium. “It’s a date, isn’t it?”

 

            Makoto buried his face in his hands. Rin made a few weird noises before replying that it was a stake out and the clothes they are wearing are stake out uniforms, before wincing at his own reason.

 

            Haruka huffed out what should be a laughter. “If you’re done, leave before you hurt yourself.” He patted Rin’s shoulder before leaving to join Sousuke who had already moved away from the restroom.

 

            Makoto dropped to a squat, face still buried in his hands. The heat didn’t leave his face even after Haru left and his chest felt tight. The feeling he thought was long gone surged back in. Suddenly, his body was aware of Rin’s presence. He wasn’t sure if how he should act around Rin anymore. That time when he realized of his feelings, Rin had already left for Australia and they never contacted each other once Rin stopped writing back. At that time, he only felt bad that they didn’t spend a lot of time together. He tried to pull himself together, Haru hadn’t really say anything. He could play it off as nothing, with the hope his heart doesn’t kill him in the process.

 

            “Makoto, you okay?” Rin asked, holding a hand out. “This is getting boring. Let’s get out of here.”

 

            Makoto inhaled and smack both side of his cheeks before taking Rin’s hand to help himself up. “You’re right. Nothing else to do here.”

 

            “Huh, what was that all about?” Rin chuckled before leading them out.

 

            Haruka hurriedly tailed Sousuke before he escaped from his sight. “Sousuke!”

 

            Sousuke stopped upon the call. He sighed. So much for leaving the annoying third wheel. “Gou’s at the souvenir shop. Have they leave yet?”

 

            “Yes.” Haru walked faster past Sousuke to reach to Gou first. Sousuke grabbed his shoulder and gave him a glare.

 

            “We go together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should tag SouGou or SouHaru yet, because it's not really like that just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

            “So, uh, Makoto…? Where to next?” Rin asked, breaking the silence as they walked aimlessly after exiting the aquarium.

 

            “Home?”

 

            Rin stopped. “Already? We hardly hang out together, it’s barely noon. Come on, Maaaaakoootoooo.” Rin tried to play Makoto’s playful tone with Makoto himself, payback for riling him up from when they played with the black cat from Samezuka.

 

            Makoto was sure, if he was in some sort of a cartoon show, steam will come out of him like a kettle. He really wanted to run home, but Rin would probably freak out and it will be very rude. But right now, he really couldn’t handle everything that is going on with him. He reflexively looked away when he saw Rin was looking at him, immediately pulling out the sunglasses that was hanging on the the neckline of his undershirt.

 

            “You know what, let’s just go home. You don’t look so good.” Rin slide one hand on Makoto’s back. Makoto tried not to flinch at the touch.

 

            “Sorry for dragging you out, Makoto.” Rin apologized. “You refused so many times. I should’ve taken the hint. Be more assertive, Makoto. If you feel sick, you should’ve told me.”

 

            “Uh, no, Rin. Um, I’m not feeling sick, I just-” Makoto sighed, feeling helpless. “It’s not your fault, Rin. I really enjoyed the aquarium today.”

 

            Rin hummed, satisfied Makoto assumed. “Do you really think this sunglasses match me?” he asked, challenging himself despite the blood rushing in him.

 

            “It does. You should wear them when you’re out with your team. People wouldn’t lump you as a bunch of nerds then.”

 

            “That’s mean, Rin.” Makoto chuckled. “Nagisa’s not a nerd. He’s fun.”

 

            “Please. Have you heard him talking about the supernatural theories and tropes? Even though it was purely superstitious, but he could come out with a PhD with his current knowledge.”

 

            “You know me, Rin. And it’s not nice to call my friends, our friends, nerds.”

 

            Rin laughed. “That’s one thing I don’t get about you. You’re a big guy. Yet you shrink down to Haru-size when the mop fell from the janitor’s closet at our school.”

 

            “Haru, that guy,” Rin continued. “I don’t think I could get used to him. I get his potential as a rival and teammate, but as a friend…”

 

            Makoto raised an eyebrow. Haru is Haru, always is and always will be. Though Makoto wished Haru would take school attendance seriously and eat with a bit more variety than just mackerel. Having known Haru since he was little, Makoto had never questioned any of Haru’s personality and quirks. He has never had any problems with Haru. He’s a trustworthy and talented friend, if Makoto were to put Haru into simple words.

 

            “I know you and Haru have that whole telepathy thing going on. But don’t you think, sometimes, he reads you a little too well? Do you think he can read minds?”

 

             “Ah, I get that people would feel that way with Haru. But no, I don’t think Haru can read minds. He only knows something about you if you tell him. He doesn’t pry into other’s business Don’t worry, Rin.” Makoto can feel his heart is a bit settled. The topic change on Haru did wonders on his nerves.

 

            Rin hummed again. “Y-yeah, but he’s spot on just now.” Rin muttered under his breath.

 

            “Eh?” Makoto wished he didn’t picked up what Rin said. And he wished he had not been too loud about it now that he saw Rin’s shocked expression. He wasn’t even sure which part that Rin meant. He heard an embarrassed laughter from Rin.

 

            “Didn’t plan to confess anytime soon, though. I-uh- I like you, Makoto. How do I say this, um,” Makoto watched as Rin’s bravado began to thin out his voice grew smaller as he spoke and suddenly Rin’s hands doesn’t belong anywhere he placed. Makoto had not expected this, however, he listened.  Feeling dazed as he watched scarlet washes over Rin’s complexion, his fidgeting became adorable to him.

 

            Rin started to pout as he tried to word his feelings out, probably frustrated of his ability to construct a sentence. As he watched Rin, he had forgotten about his own anxiety. Rather, he felt a bit of relieve. Makoto suggested that they walked to somewhere with less people, giving Rin time to gather his thoughts. Makoto was surprised by his own sudden boldness.

 

            “Rin, I get it,” Makoto said after Rin’s second attempt on the nearby park bench. Makoto tried to hold back his laughter, his heartstrings tugged a little too tight that he really wanted to squeeze Rin right on the spot.

 

            “No, you don’t. It’s because you’re Makoto, don’t pity me!” Rin teared up, frustrations peaked. “Until I finished what I have to say, Tachibana Makoto has to shut up. Ugh, why is it so hard.”

 

            Makoto laughed, leaning his back against the bench. Feeling the breeze, Makoto closed his eyes, trusting himself. “Rin, I like you.”

 

            Suddenly he felt a stretch from both sides of his cheeks, he opened his eyes to a very flushed, furious Rin. He was growling. The stretch than turned to pain. “Ow ow, Rin it hurts. Since you can’t confess and don’t plan to confess, I thought I’d-”

 

            “I hate you.” Rin pulled away. He dipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans before sitting back down. Makoto didn’t say a word for as long as they sat there. The only noise he heard was the distant sound of chattering, coming and going from around the park. There were not many people at the park, especially in the hot afternoon. Makoto stared at the roof of the gazebo they’re sitting under, observing the holes in it that emerged due to the age. The holes were not obvious, but there were strings of sunlight visible, indicating that they existed.

 

            “I’m not sure when, but it’s always nice when you’re around, Makoto,” Rin said, breaking the silence. “It kind of bothered me for a while that it’s sort of different compared to when Haru or Sousuke’s around. And today too, it kind of looks like I’m taking you along to spy on Sousuke and Haru but it’s also like this special outing between the two of us. It’s stupid, I know. And then you showed up with this red shirt, I don’t know what to think anymore. I tried to keep cool, but it’s just so hard, I ended up channelling all that anxiety and became this really enthusiastic aquarium visitor.”

 

            Makoto snorted at the memory of Rin dragging him everywhere. “You were. It’s so different from the bold and proud Captain Matsuoka that everyone look up to. It is indeed a sight I’ve never seen before.”

 

            Rin punched Makoto’s arm. “Jerk! Then, what about you?”

 

            “Ah. I, only recently…? Like you. But, there was this one time, a while after you left for Australia. I dreamt about you a lot. And I told Haru about it. I thought it was because I liked you. But when I think about it that might not be the case. When you came to our school, at that time, I thought that this boy is fun and I always want to be with him… or something like that. And I was always going along with your ideas and dragging Haru along.” Makoto giggled. “My, this is embarrassing.”

 

            “Damn, Makoto. How are you so calm saying it?”

 

            “I’m not. When Haru said that we might be dating, I thought he was outing me for going along with you and mess his date since I told him about you before. I almost dropped dead. I thought of running straight home. But that would be rude,” Makoto said, turning to Rin.

 

            Rin groaned. “This whole thing is such a mess. I wish I’d wait a bit before confessing. I want to say so much more, but the mood is gone now.” He stomped on the ground, almost like a little tantrum.

 

            “But I am so happy,” Rin said before breaking into a smile, Makoto could see, he tried to hold back the wide grin, probably ashamed to show how embarrassingly happy he was. Makoto was sure he was mirroring Rin’s smile. Makoto reached for Rin’s hand and laced their fingers together.

 

            “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell? That this fic is self-indulgent? An excuse to write MakoRin all buddy buddy.. Kudos and comments are welcome and highly appreciated.  
> And I, hereby gave the permission to air slap me if necessary..


End file.
